


(Cover) Lady Veronica’s Lover by EllieBear

by AlinaSorokina



Category: Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 20:27:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12283806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlinaSorokina/pseuds/AlinaSorokina
Summary: Veronica must decide if she wants to be the lady of the manor or the woman in the garden.





	(Cover) Lady Veronica’s Lover by EllieBear

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EllieBear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieBear/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Lady Veronica’s Lover](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7389544) by [EllieBear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieBear/pseuds/EllieBear). 



 

* * *

Sources:

      


End file.
